creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mama - Hide and seek
Mama kommt rein. "Schatz schau mal aus dem Fenster." , sagt sie lächelnd zu mir, hockt sich neben mich und fängt an meine Puppen in die große hölzerne Puppenvilla zu setzen. "Dunkel." erwidere ich und grinse sie hämisch an. Ich weiß was jetzt kommt. Ich würde weglaufen und Mama mich durchs ganze Haus jagen und suchen bis sie mich hat aber dann muss ich wirklich in die Falle. Alle Puppen sind irgendwo in dem Haus. Manche liegen in einem Bett, manche sitzen in der kleinen Küche am Tisch. Eine liegt hinter dem Haus. Da liegt sie immer, denn ich mag sie nicht. Papa hat sie mir mal geschenkt, aber ich mag Papa nicht, denn der schreit immer. Ich springe auf, sodass Mama nicht damit rechnet und während ich losrenne schreie ich so laut ich kann : "Fang mich doch Mamaaaa." Ich knalle die Zimmertür hinter mir zu, um mir einen zeitlichen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Wo verstecke ich mich heute? Schon höre ich Mama wie sie durch die Tür schimpft. "Cynthia du sollst die Türen doch nicht zuschlagen davon gehen sie irgendwann kaputt Liebes." Ich kichere. Ich halte mir den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und mache Schhhh...Ich bin aufgekratzt und hibbelig. Mama hat Angst vor dem Keller. Ich auch, aber das ist das beste Versteck denn dort wird sie als allerletztes suchen. Ich stürme die Treppe runter, falle fast, kann mich gerade noch so am Geländer halten, biege um eine scharfe Kurve und verschwinde hinter der Kellertüre, die ich diesmal aber leise und vorsichtig hinter mir schließe. Es ist stockduster, ich sehe Nichts. Jetzt bereue ich, dass ich mir dieses Versteck ausgesucht habe, höre aber Mama auf der Treppe. Schnell, schnell. Ich ertaste mit meinen Zehen die erste Stufe die weiter runter in den Keller führt. Als ich sicher auf ihr stehe ertaste ich die anderen und stehe irgendwann unten im Kellerraum.Ich lausche in die Stille der Dunkelheit. Das Erste was ich wahrnehmen kann ist ein gleichmäßiges Tropfen. Das muss ein Rohr sein, was undicht ist, glaube ich. Außerdem ist es sehr kalt hier , es zieht und die Luft fühlt sich feucht an. Ein leichter Schauder fährt über meinen Rücken und mich fröstelt es. Mama geht oben an der Kellertür vorbei in die Küche. Ich kichere in mich hinein. Das kann noch dauern. Aber vielleicht sollte Mama mich ganz schnell finden, denn langsam wird es mir unheimlich hier unten. Ich taste mich im Dunkel voran und erfühle ein Regal so glaube ich. Ich gehe weiter. Das Nächste, was meine Hand erfühlt ist eine Türklinke. Ich drücke sie herunter. Ein Rauschen. Irgendein Generator oder so. Hier findet Mama mich nie! Ich klatsche vor Freude in die Hände, gehe in den kleinen Nebenraum und verschließe die Tür. Die ganze Zeit kann ich sie durchs Haus gehen hören. Unentwegt kichere ich, stoppe aber wenn ich ein Knarren oder Knacken höre, so ganz geheuer ist es mir hier Unten dann doch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass Mama mehr Angst hat. Dann höre ich das Ächzen der Kellertür. "Schatz?" Ich halte mir meine kleinen Hände vor den Mund und muss ein Lachen krampfhaft unterdrücken weil ich sonst losprusten würde. Eine Treppenstufe knarrt. Sie kommt runter. Ich zappel aufgeregt hin- und her und halte mir immernoch den Mund zu und kneife die Augen zusammen.Wenn sie die Tür aufmacht, springe ich sie an und rufe so laut ich kann: "BUH!". ''Vorfreude. Die nächsten Stufen quietschen und knarren und dann steht Mama unten im Keller. ''"Du musst hier irgendwo sein, ich habe das ganze Haus abgesucht und jetzt finde ich dich, mein kleines Monster." Jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich pruste los, halte mir aber sofort wieder den Mund zu. Jetzt muss Mama mich doch gehört haben. Ganz langsam nähern sich Schritte zu meinem Versteck hin. Sie stoppen direkt vor der Tür. Ich bin voller Schadenfreude und fange an innerlich von 10 runter zu zählen. 10.. 9.. Das wird so lustig! 8.. 7.. Mama wird vor Schrecken umfallen und dann kuschel ich sie! 6.. 5.. Ich habe Mama so lieb. 4.. 3.. 2.. Ein Kratzen an der Tür. Mein Countdown stopt und ich lausche angestrengt. Ganz langsam kratzt etwas Scharfes die Tür entlang. "Mama..?" "Schatz bin wieder da! Ich musste schnell zu Kate rüber, ein Notfall. Aber du hast oben so schön gespielt und ich kann mich auf mein großes Mädchen verlassen, jetzt bin ich wieder da!" ', ' höre ich meine Mama oben aus dem Flur rufen. By Chiix3 Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen